V Day
by HoneyBee1
Summary: Veronica swear sometimes her life is like a movie... Very cheesy, you've been warned!


_**Title**__: V Day_

_**Pairing/Characters**__: LoVe_

_**Rating**__: K_

_**Spoiler**__: I was inspired by that old Volkswagen (The Jetta VR6) commercial __ You gotta see it!_

_**Disclaimer**__: VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas._

_**Summary**__: A wedding!_

_**Author's Note**__: Thank you _**SakuraBlue13 **_for your beta awesomeness!_

_

* * *

_

Veronica looked at herself in the tall mirror and felt… what was it? Cold feet? Happiness? Love? Sadness? A wave of emotion washed over her, and she was biting her trembling lips to stop a sob that might come out. It was suppose to be the happiest day of her life, right? So, how come she was scared? She looked beautiful in her wedding gown; she really looked like a princess - she didn't look like herself at all. She preferred if she could wear her combat boots, because her heels were killing her right now.

She made an oath, years ago_; "I will never get married…"_ And yet… here she was.

Alicia and Mac were trying to make her feel better, fussing with everything, giving her words of encouragement. Wallace was going to say something funny to cheer her up, but he looked at her and went teary eyes instead. He said that she looked so beautiful, and he was so proud of her. Veronica just smiled and complimented about how good he looked wearing a tux, then hugged her best friend slash step brother, and he gave her a peck on the cheek. Before Wallace could cry again, he decided to join Daryl outside to greet the guests.

Alicia and Mac gave her a crushing hug. They were crying also, but they were smiling. Veronica guessed that this was supposed to be tears of happiness. Again they fussed about the make up and mascara and hair and everything after the hugging and crying, so they fixed her up. There was a soft knock and the door opened. Dick and Keith walked into the room to greet the women. Dick wolf-whistled and made a joke about how hot Veronica was in her wedding gown, but Mac grabbed his hand and dragged him out against his protests. Alicia just laughed, dropped a kiss to Keith who was still silent, and walked out with Mac and Dick.

Keith watched his daughter who was still looking at herself in the mirror. His face looked… what? Happy? Sad? Numb? His heart clenched at the beautiful sight; his own daughter was getting married, wearing a beautiful dress, and he would be giving her away to the man she would be marrying. He didn't think he had the strength to do that. This was his baby girl. She was supposed to be his forever.

"What are you thinking, daddy-o?" asked Veronica who was watching him too from the mirror.

"You look so…" His voice was cracking. "You look beautiful, honey."

Veronica grimaced, "I look like Barbie."

"Veronica. You look beautiful." He assured her. He stood behind Veronica and studied her shadow in the mirror. He kissed her head and hugged her tightly. "Are you sure you wanna do this, daughter?"

Veronica squeezed her eyes close and nodded. "Yes."

"Then, let's do this." He offered her his arm and she took it. The two walked out the room towards the big doors leading to the altar.

Veronica exhaled and looked at her father. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, honey," he answered.

The doors were opened and the guests were looking as they walked slowly down the aisle. Veronica thought this was so cliché; the music was cliché, the guests were cliché - whispering about how beautiful the bride was and taking pictures, smiling and looking so happy. For a brief moment, she thought that she was going to be sick, but she managed to keep her smile.

Veronica wanted to run, but she had her hand trapped in her father's arm. She just needed to concentrate with the walking that took forever. She belatedly noticed that Mac, Dick, Alicia, and Wallace were already seated in the front row and they were staring back at her. Wallace looked like he was about to cry again, while Daryl entertained himself by taking pictures of his brother. She then saw Cliff with a very young looking Asian girl, smirking as he watched Keith and Veronica walking to the altar. She scanned the room again and found Eli sitting with Carmen, their hands intertwined. Eli gave her a nod, which she replied with a smirk.

She saw several of her dad's friends; people from the fire department and the sheriff department, Inga and her husband, Sacks and his boyfriend - who was very cute and even Leo who brought a pretty blonde date but still gazed at Veronica with a solemn look.

Then she saw Don Lamb.

She didn't remember inviting him to her wedding. Her dad had probably invited him, just because they worked together as private investigators now. Ever since her dad lost the election, Vinny became the Sheriff of Neptune, and Lamb was released from the hospital after that 'incident' with the bat to the head, Keith had decided to take Lamb under his wing.

Lamb was staring at her and his expression was… Sad? Sorry? Happy? Dejected? Love? She couldn't tell. When she walked by, he had had his eyes closed and he lowered his head.

Finally she saw her fiancée, who stood beaming and very happy to see Veronica. He looked handsome with his tux and Veronica had to remind herself that she loved him. Once again Keith kissed her head and sat next to Alicia, who grabbed his hand as to comfort him. Veronica looked at her fiancée and felt… Happy? Excited? Nervous?

Henry was looking back at her adoringly. Veronica paid no attention to what the priest said to the both of them. She didn't even pay attention when Henry recited a poem and declared his love to Veronica. Veronica followed suit, reciting her own poem for him and declaring her love to Henry, but her heart wasn't in it.

The priest asked the guests, was there anybody to object this marriage, and he told them to speak now or forever hold their peace.

For the umpteenth time in a day, Veronica swore sometimes her life felt like a cliché movie.

Everybody could hear the bang when the big doors were forced open. By the time they turn to see, Logan had entered. Veronica could hear the collective gasps as they saw the crimson coloring Logan's face and the determination in his eyes.

Logan was going to stop the wedding. He was going to stop Veronica marrying Henry.

Dick exclaimed to Logan, "Dude!"

Wallace shook his head, "Aw, hell."

Eli and Carmen gaped at each other, unable to decide whether to be surprised or to laugh.

Cliff grimaced, but somehow knew this would happen. This was Logan Echolls after all.

Inga and Sacks too exchanged looks. She sighed and gave Sacks 100 Dollars, who took it with a grin.

Leo gritted his teeth, shaking his head. He should have seen this coming. His blonde date asked who Logan was, which he answered with pursed lips.

Lamb was chuckling. What took him so long? Logan always waited until the last second. And, of course, he just had to make a dramatic entrance.

Keith was simply horrified. Yes, he knew this would happen. But when it actually happened, one would never be prepared enough. With a hand covering his face, he muttered, "Oh, jeez."

Henry glanced at Logan, then at Veronica. He saw the look on both faces. What was it? Surprised? Shock? Happy? Angry? Excited? In love?

For a minute, there was a silence.

Logan broke the silence first, "Veronica." He was still by the door, as if going to make a quick exit, dressed in a suit that was disheveled, and there was stubble in his face. He had his hand stretched out.

Veronica was staring at Logan with wide eyes. _Damn him for ruining her wedding_. That was so predictable, wasn't it? Her heart drummed so fast, she could almost hear it, and she felt as if the world was out of focus - except for him. He looked clean and crisp, with his hand in front of him, waiting for her.

"Veronica?" Henry said. Veronica snapped back to reality and blinked her eyes. She looked at both Henry and Logan, then down at her finger, and pulled out her ring. She put it in Henry's hand and she looked at him, asking for his forgiveness.

Everyone could guess that she had chosen her true heart.

Veronica threw caution to the wind and took Logan's hand. He grabbed her hand and took her running outside to his car, which was parked right in front of the church, followed by everyone's protests, especially from Henry's family and friends - some even tried chasing the runaway bride and her kidnapper. But the car sped away, leaving dust.

Leo reluctantly told the sheriff department - including Sacks - to go look for them. Henry's father was yelling, ordering Leo to find Veronica.

On the other hand, Veronica's family and friends were eerily calm, still in their seats. Henry's mother went busy consoling Henry, who looked numb, while his brother engaged an argument with Wallace, while Cliff was nearby trying to act peacemaker with no avail.

Dick relaxed himself in his seat, putting his arm around Mac, and offered her a flask. She took it, God knew she needed it. Alicia snuggled closer to Keith, who was pretty subdued and Carmen laid her head on Eli's shoulder, sighing together. Lamb made decision to help Cliff preventing the in-laws-wannabes from hurting each other. And Daryl? He was still taking pictures; to him, this wedding was definitely not boring.

* * *

Logan and Veronica were sprawled over the hood of his car, his head on her lap, watching the sunset at the beach in silence. Veronica was still in her wedding gown, which was as disheveled as Logan's suit.

"This is so cliché," Veronica commented. She was smiling, like she loved the whole thing.

Logan chuckled and kissed her hand. "It is, isn't it?"

_Fin_


End file.
